


Claimed

by Lupy180



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, Hunting, NSFW, Orgy, Smut, Vikings, Vikings as werewolves, Violence, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-05-06 01:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14630744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupy180/pseuds/Lupy180
Summary: Ragnar is the alpha of the Wolves of Kattegat. The Reader was taken in when he found her in the woods where she was eventually bitten and turned into one of them. As a full grown Omega Ragnar’s claim on her remains but that never stopped Ivar from having her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Smut, language, mentions of violence, NSFW, Werewolf!Vikings, Werewolf!Reader, some serious smut at the end, like orgy type of deal.
> 
> As always I do not own any of the Vikings characters!

[Many Moons Ago] 

As a pure blood wolf, Ragnar always had full control on the nights he became a wolf. But this full moon was different. As the rest of the wolves scattered through Kattegat, something had caught Ragnar by surprise. 

It was a scent. A scent promising of a most delectable taste. His paws pushed deep into the ground and the crisp air filled his nose with such a sweet scent. He never smelt anything like it. He had to see what it was. 

He bolted deeper and deeper into the forest until a certain sound made his ears twitch. The sound of a baby crying followed by a deep growl. He pushed himself faster until he came to a clearing where his brother stood, licking his bloodied lips. 

 

The brown wolf began to approach the baby and Ragnar let out a loud growl that rumbled in his chest. He curled his lips over his teeth and bared his fangs to his brother. That was all he had to do to make the wolf run away. 

He stood still and watched Rollo run back to Kattegat before bringing his attention to the crying baby. He brought the tip of his snout down began sniffing the ground. 

That scent. So sweet it made his mouth water. 

Ragnar had never felt so hungry before. He followed the trail until the tip of his nose reached the baby. It… It was her. She was the one that gave off that alluring scent. Half of him wanted to eat her and the other half wanted to drag her back to raise her. 

He licked his lips and felt his wolf instincts kick in. He was hungry and she smelt good enough to eat. Even with his human side fighting the wolf away, the wolf had taken over. He slow began to open his jaws, ready to take the first bite. 

But then something happened. Her little hands reached up and gripped his snout. Her gorgeous eyes looked into his and she let out this little giggle that soothed his hunger. In fact, it was as if she had soothed the wolf entirely. 

They looked in eachothers eyes and Ragnar knew right then and there, that she was his. And he was hers. He would take the baby in and raise her and even turn her eventually. For his claim on her had just been made. 

*** 

Today… 

You could feel it coming. The full moon was slowly rising and your body was beginning to grow hot beneath your clothes. Tonight you would hunt with the others. It wasn’t a choice made by you but by the wolf inside you. 

The sound of a body crawling on the ground stirred your attention from the moon outside. 

“Ah, there you are. Ragnar is looking for you.” Ivar’s voice reached your ears. 

“I don’t want to talk to him. I’d rather spend the night with you in our bed.” You sat down beside him and nuzzled your face in the crook of his neck. 

He sighed and leaned his face into your hair, taking in your seat. 

“It can be like the first time I learned control.” You swung a leg over his lap and rolled your hips, grinding against him. “We can pleasure ourselves just before we turn.” 

Ivar closed his eyes and brought your forehead to his. “I don’t want you to go either, because I know what he will say to you. But he is the alpha. You must do as he says.” 

You felt your heart pound as he grinded his hips up to rub his clothed erection against your entrance. 

The room was beginning to grow with thick tension the smell of arousal filled your nostrils and heat flooded between your thighs. If you didn’t leave now you wouldn’t have time to see Ragnar. As the alpha he has command over you and everyone else in the pack. 

You sighed and pushed yourself to your feet. Ivar reached up and gripped your dress in his hands. 

“After the hunt, come to me. I wish to finish this night off with you in my arms.” 

You looked down in him and nodded your head. He seemed worried, you could even smell that he was unsettled. Whatever Ragnar wanted to say you, it was something Ivar feared. And Ivar never feared anything. 

“I will always return to you.” You bend down and gave him a chaste kiss on the forehead before heading towards the great hall. 

It was empty and dark. But your senses alerted you the moment you stepped in. It looked empty but you weren’t alone. 

“Their all waiting in the woods. Sometimes they can’t hold back the wolf inside them.” Ragnar’s voice came from your right. 

You turned and noticed Ragnar sitting on a wooden chair with his feet propped up in the window. He had a knife in his hand, in his other hand was a piece of wood that he was carving. 

“Ragnar, I see you’re faring just fine.” You commented. 

He tilted his head. “I usually do.” He slammed the tip of the blade into the frame of the window and stood up straight. “But as you know, there comes times when alphas such as myself go through other problems.” He walked around you almost like a predator circling its prey. 

“Like controlling the others.” You suggested. 

“That and finding a mate to help me do so.” Ragnar leaned in as he spoke his words before finally stepping in front of you. 

“Has Aslaug not proven to be a good leader?” You questioned. 

Ragnar shuffled on his feet and twisted his tongue over his bottom lip as he looked in your eyes. 

“She has been… Reasonable but before I had taken you in I had a visit with our seer. He told me of a prophecy of an Omega. An Omega who would rise to become an Alpha to help me lead the pack. You are the last Omega. And you have proven yourself to me many times.” 

His words made your heart pound. Your stomach clenched. The turn was coming. You could feel the wolf inside you begging to come out. 

“You think I’m that Omega.” 

Ragnar shrugged his shoulders. “After tonight’s hunt I will be looking for my next mate. And I already have my claim on you.” 

You gripped your stomach and curled. Your blood boiled. 

Shit. You were about to turn. Usually you turned with Ivar. Whenever two wolves turned together in the same room, it was usually something… Almost intimate. Because when your wolf finds it’s packmate, there’s a strange bond that forms. And you were about to bond with Ragnar. 

Ragnar removed his shirt. “Don’t fight the change, Y/N. Let the wolf out.” 

You looked up at Ragnar and watched as his eyes turned to a beautiful golden color. A loud rumble erupted from your chest and your bones began snap into place. Fur covered your body as you ripped off your dress. 

The wolf inside you emerged as you got on all fours and watched your hands turn into white paws. Ragnar’s paws came into your view and you looked up to meet him face to face. He nuzzled his face against yours and licked your ear before giving it a gentle nip. 

You let out a pleasant sound and rubbed the tip of your snout along his neck. Ragnar stood straight and tilted his head back. The sound of his howl filled the quiet air and was soon joined in by the rest of the pack. 

He looked back at you and ran right out the door. You followed him to the forest and became greeted by the rest of the pack. Ragnar’s wolf was a beautiful tall grey wolf with a thick black outline that traveled from his head all the way to the back of his tail which also had a little bit of dark brown mixed. Him and Ubbe both looked similar. In both human forms and wolf. The only difference was Ragnar’s black back was solid, Ubbe’s was broken and had a few patches of light brown mixed in it. The solid black back was a usual for all alpha’s and Ragnar wore it proudly. 

Bjorn was a beautiful grey wolf with a similar black back that was surrounded by a beautiful grey color followed by white. Hvitserk was a beautiful red color with a dark brown and grey color on top. He had very little white on his coat. Sigurd was a big mix of all. A broken black saddle on his coat with a light brown and red mix under followed by a beautiful white. 

Ivar, your Dear Ivar, was the only black wolf of the pack. Where as you were the only pure white wolf. You two had somehow bonded over that. Being the only wolves of solid color. 

Lagertha, the once alpha female was a gorgeous grey wolf that was made of a little light grey with few black patches of her back and face. Aslaug, the current alpha was a beautiful wolf with silver and grey fur covering almost her whole body. She had a thick black stripe on her snout and some white on her chest. 

There were many other wolves as well, but these were the ones you held a bond with. Aslaug was like a mother to you and it made you feel guilty knowing that Ragnar would soon be leaving her in hopes of having you as a replacement. 

Your eyes connected with her and she approached you in a graceful trot. You lowered your head as though to bow to her. She no longer lifted her nose to your head to smell you and Ragnar’s large body pressed right into yours, tearing the two of you apart. Ragnar snarled and lunged towards Aslaug while standing before you. 

But you didn’t need his protection and you were willing to do anything to prove it. You walked around him and stood right in front with your posture straight and confident. 

He licked his lips and watched as you leaned towards Aslaug. She turned around and ran. Ivar’s big black form appeared beside you before he turned around and quickly followed his mother. 

He wasn’t happy with you. And you would give him space while he was a wolf because the last thing an Omega should ever do, is test the patience of a Beta. 

Ragnar moved to the front of the pack and immediately broke out into a run. You remained right behind him, running along side with Lagertha and Ubbe. Ivar ventured his way off with Hvitserk following him and Bjorn right beside him. 

You could smell the deer, it was getting close. Ragnar pushed off to the side and you found the clearing where a big buck stood tall and alert. You crouched low and found the closest bush to hide behind. The buck moved his head down and went back to eating the grass. 

Aslaug and Ragnar shared a look before they crawled closer to their prey. You stayed completely still and waited for the signal. Ivar came in on the other side of the buck and everybody stood up. The buck had became completely circled in. 

Bjorn and Lagertha ran up to it first and you continued to wait patiently. It wasn’t your turn yet. The buck began to panic, he leaned his head down and thrashed his lengthy antlers towards Bjorn. 

Ragnar leaped in and went for his legs but the buck kept moving. Thrashing, kicking, and spinning, shoving his antlers towards every wolf that was around him. Ivar and Hvitserk lashed out with their fangs bared and a loud growl bubbling in their chest. Ubbe soon joined but the buck finally decided he couldn’t fight them off. 

He leaped right over Ubbe and began jumping away. You jumped out from your hiding spot and cut the buck off. The whole pack jumped on his back as you stood straight up and snarled. He thrashed his antlers at you and you backed away. 

Ragnar was the first one to catch the first bite on his back leg. He ripped the back leg right out from under him and the buck finally toppled over. 

Feeding time. 

*** 

After many miles of running you made your way back to your own little hut to change back into your human form. You pulled your dress over your body and became completely still. Ragnar wanted to see you and so didn’t Ivar. But you could only choose one. Alpha’s never shared their mates with the rest of the pack. 

You had always wanted to make Ragnar happy. Maybe it was because he saved you that night in the woods. Or maybe it was because he was the one who had bitten you and turned you into a wolf. But then there was Ivar. The one who you had grown close to and spent many nights in each other’s bed. 

One would keep you all to themselves but liberate you from many of the packs rules. The other would not wish to keep you chained down but yet being with them would still force you to follow the pack rules. 

Of course choosing Ivar could be the thing that made you happy but if Ragnar wanted to, he could just comand that you be his. 

Your mind was clouded with the decisions you had to make. From some reason Ragnar’s happiness meant the whole world to you. But so didn’t Ivar’s. 

You loved Ivar, but Ragnar had already claimed you the moment he found you in the woods.

So who did you go to? 

The sound of drums beating pulled your thoughts. Some wolves participated in a certain ritual to celebrate another successful hunt. You and Ivar usually stayed and celebrated in your own ways. But tonight, you feel something calling you. 

You walked outside and followed the heavy smell of smoke and arousal. It was there that you found the big fire surrounded by your whole pack. Ivar was sitting on the ground until he saw you. 

“Y/N, I was wondering when you would finally find me. Come. Sit.” Ivar tugged on your dress and you seated yourself beside him. 

“Why do you look so surprised? We always look to try new things together so why don’t we try this?” Ivar questioned. 

Your eyes moved around the orange glow of light until you found Ragnar. He was laying ontop of Aslaug, kissing her. But then he caught a glimpse of you. And the moment he saw you he kept his eyes on you. Even when Aslaug kissed him back and traveled her fingers down his body. 

“I like the thought of taking you here, in front of everybody else.” Ivar whispered in your ear. 

You began to breathe heavily as wet heat flooded between your thighs. Ivar pressed his lips to your neck and pulses of heat shot through you. His hand traveled to your thigh where he lifted the skirt of the dress up and began rubbing your mound. 

Your eyes traveled to the far left where you saw Ubbe mounting Margrethe from behind, snapping his hips into her backside. The air was filled with a chorus of moans and groans. Just being around it gave you a high that made you tingle between your thighs. 

Ivar reached up and began untying the strings to your dress. His hands pulled your dress down. You shuffled and helped him remove your dress before reaching for his shirt. He moved his hands down to his trousers and pulled them down to his knees. 

His erection pressed up against his stomach, flushed and throbbing for your touch. You palmed the head of his cock and leaned in to press your lips to his. He gripped your hips and pulled you closer to him. You straddled his legs and lined his tip at your entrance. 

He reached behind you and hooked his hands over your shoulders as you slowly sunk yourself onto his member. His arms kept you pressed right up against him as he bucked his hips up. You moaned as he darted his tongue in your mouth and continued to thrust himself deeper inside you. 

He pulled away from the kiss and began nipping at your neck. You were looking straight ahead, through the dancing fire flames and watched as Ragnar held Aslaug’s leg over his hip and thrusted deep inside her. He looked up at you and his eyes changed to that golden color. The wolf inside him was watching you with an intense hunger. 

‘I already have my claim on you.’ Ragnar’s words echoed in your head.

You rolled your hips to match Ivar’s rhythm as you stared into Ragnar’s eyes. Every part of your body burned. Was it because Ivar was pumping himself inside you or was it because Ragnar was catching your eye from across the fire? 

It could have even been the fact that everyone else was releasing such beautiful sounds in pleasure. Even Bjorn was enjoying himself, fisting his hand in Torvi’s hair as he fucked her beyond oblivion. 

You released a breathy moan as Ivar peppered your jaw with kisses, scraping his teeth against your flesh. He made his way back to your lips and you were finally able to look away from Ragnar. 

His hands cupped your face as you parted your lips to allow his tongue entrance. Your hands ran through his thick black hair as you continued rocking your hips in one fluid motion. Something pulled your focus from Ivar’s kiss. You peaked through your eyelashes and found Ragnar watching you again. 

His intense gaze made the hairs on the back of your neck stand up. Chills ran down your spine as Ivar moved his hands down your back. He rested one hand on your lower back and pushed you down further. 

“Ivar!” You moaned against his lips. 

“That’s it, Y/N. Hmm fuck.” He moaned. 

You moved your hands to his shoulders and pushed him back so he laid flat beneath you. Ivar’s blue eyes looked up at you and he settled his hands on your hips to keep you moving at the right pace. You arched your back as your body trembled and wet heat pooled between your legs. Just as you were about to climax you tilted your head up to look at the full moon. In the corner of your eye you could still see Ragnar. He flipped Aslaug onto her stomach and brought his golden eyes to you before groaning at his release. 

Ivar reached his hands up and cupped your breasts. You felt warm pulses shooting down to your core and your body curled forward as waves of pleasure echoed in your tightening stomach. 

“Fuck, Y/N!” Ivar moaned and moved his hands back to your hips to keep you down as he coated your inner walls with his seed. 

You grinded your hips in circles as the two of you worked your way through your orgasms. He leaned sat up and pressed his lips to yours. 

“What a way to celebrate the successful hunts.” He spoke as he nudged your neck with his nose. 

You hummed in agreement before climbing off him to get dressed. The celebration was over but there was still one thing that had to be done. Ragnar’s announcement. 

It came the moment everyone had dressed and stood by the fire. Ragnar had stepped up with Aslaug holding his arm. 

“I have an announcement to make.” 

Everyone brought their attention to Ragnar. You swallowed the lump in your throat. What if he did choose you? You would have to leave Ivar and lead the pack with Ragnar. Possibly bare his children if he wanted you to. 

“There comes a time in an Alpha’s life where he must find a new mate. A queen to help him rule his territory along with the pack. Now, I’ve thought of this for a long time and it seems years ago the Gods had given me my answer years ago when I found a child stranded in the woods.” 

Oh Gods. 

“My people of the pack, I give you the new queen. The new Alpha, Y/N.” Ragnar pointed towards you and your breath caught in your throat. 

The world beneath your feet shifted as every single pack mate turned to look at you. Your eyes looked down at your feet and noticed that Ivar had disappeared. You whipped around and found Ivar crawling away from you. 

“Ivar.” You called quietly. 

He stopped and looked over his shoulder at you before continuing to crawl away. You wanted to go after him but you knew what happened to those who betrayed the Alpha. Instead you turned back on your heels and watched as Aslaug parted from Ragnar’s arm. She approached you with her head held high and placed a hand on your shoulder. 

“Do not be afraid. This is what the Gods want.” Aslaug spoke with a gentle smile. 

You looked down at your feet. Aslaug had raised you like a daughter of her own. How could you just take her spot and her mate away? 

Aslaug hooked a finger under your chin and gently raised it so the two of you were eye to eye. “I knew the moment Ragnar brought you home that this time would come. He claimed you as his that night in the woods.” 

You blinked and felt your mouth grow dry. 

“And do not worry about Ivar, he too knew that this day would come. Everyone in this pack knows that you belong to Ragnar as much as he belongs to you.” 

You nodded your head and began to slowly take steps towards Ragnar. He held out his arm and you gracefully held it. Everyone in the pack got on one knee. A sign of submission for the newest Alpha Female. 

*** 

Ivar was sitting on his chair, sharpening his blade when the sound of approaching footsteps pulled his focus. He looked over his shoulder and watched as his uncle entered his home. 

“You handled that better than I expected.” He commented. 

Ivar continued to drag his knife down the rock. “I already knew my father had claim on her. I was just hoping that this time would not come.” He admitted. 

“I do not blame you for your anger, Ivar.” Rollo walked in front of him. “Ragnar has no right to take Y/N from you, knowing that you want to be with her.” 

Ivar clenched his jaw. “As the Alpha he gets to pick anyone he wants.” 

“And he could have taken Lagertha back. We all know he still has feelings for her. Yet he decided to take away your mate. And he expects you to just bow down and take it?” Rollo shook his head. 

Ivar tilted his head. “And what are you expecting me to do about this?” 

“You are a smart man, Ivar. And a strong wolf. If I were in your position I would consider finding a way to become Alpha myself. You’d have control of the pack, and Ragnar’s claim on Y/N would no longer matter. As Alpha you would be able to pick whoever you want.” Rollo replied. 

Ivar scuffed. “You are talking about betraying my own father." 

 

Rollo nodded his head. "If you ask me, I would say he betrayed you first. But that is my opinion. If you do decide to make a move and become the Alpha just know that you would have my support.” 

Ivar remained still as his blood began to turn hot. The thought of his father having you in his bed made a quiet growl erupt in his throat. 

Rollo had made his way to the door. “Just think of all the endless possibilities, Ivar. Think of all that you can do once you have that power.” 

Ivar clenched the rock in his hand and slowly began to tremble. He threw the rock in front of him and roared in anger. Rollo was right. There was only one way to get Y/N back. To become the Alpha.


	2. Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unfamiliar pack has breached Kattegates territory. Ivar is in the midst of making himself stronger to become alpha but things go awry when the reader is taken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Smut, NSFW, violence, fighting,

Ivar stared at the round moon from the ground and released a heavy sigh. His body soaked with sweat and his blood boiled. The wolf inside him practically begged to be let out. 

“I see your holding back the turn. That’s progress.” Rollo commented from behind him. 

“How is learning all these stupid little things going to make me any stronger? I need my wolf to be strong enough to beat Ragnar!” Ivar growled as his body curled forward and his backbone began to pop up. 

“Because in order to win against Ragnar you need to have full control of your wolf. Which you have practically mastered. Now all there will be is the one on one fight.” Rollo explained. 

“And when will that be?” Ivar questioned as he dug his hands into the soil. 

“Sooner than you expect.” Rollo promised with a smile. “You can turn now. I’ll show you some tricks.” 

Ivar grit his teeth and a loud rumble erupted from his chest. After holding his wolf back for nearly an hour it finally broke free. His back arched and his legs shifted beneath him until he became a full wolf. Rollo stood on all fours and hunched down, waiting for his nephew to come at him. 

***

The fire cackled and the orange glow illuminated the room. As the full moon peaked in the sky, your blood began to boil. Your skin burned and little drops of sweat gathered across your forehead. Ragnar’s hands on your hips tightened while his blue eyes stared into yours. 

He let out a groan and you made a silent moan as you continued pumping yourself up and down on his hard member. Your breath grew heavier with each passing second. It was getting hard not to shift with the wolf inside you clawing to get out. 

Ragnar rolled himself on top of you with his hands pinning your wrists beside your head. You watched as he eyes changed into a bright yellow. He was fighting the wolf just as much as you. 

“Y/N, just concentrate. You could hold it back if you focus your mind elsewhere.” He rolled his hips into yours and you watched the yellow color shift back to a blue. 

As he sheathed himself deeper inside you the wolf was no longer in control. You closed your eyes and bit your bottom lip as he moved faster, more violent. Your entire body trembled and you felt the tingling heat growing deep inside you. Ragnar growled and pushed himself inside you one last time before releasing his seed on your inner walls. 

The feel of his warmth inside you tickled your insides and you reached the peak of your orgasm. Ragnar dipped his head down low and pressed his lips to yours but you didn’t return the kiss. 

Despite being his new mate you still felt guilty for being with him and not Ivar. 

Ragnar pulled away and looked down at you. “Do not worry, Y/N. Ivar knew this day would come. It is after all, the Gods fate.” 

He climbed off of you and peered through the window at the bright moon. You found yourself burning hot again and you fell to the floor. Ragnar turned to look at you and kneeled in front of the. Loud snapping and bones crunching was all you could hear before the wolf finally broke free. 

It was going to be your first hunt as alpha. And the wolf inside you was more than ready. With simple glance, the two of you ran outside to meet the rest of the pack who were patiently waiting. 

You were greeted with little kisses to your face and muzzle as a sign of respect for your new status. Ivar approached you and attempted to rub his face against yours but Ragnar’s deep growl sent him running a few feet back. Ragnar stood in front of you and curled his lip over his teeth to remind Ivar who the alpha was. 

If you could, you would roll your eyes at the two. But there was sonething different tonight and it kept gaining your attention. You couldn’t put your finger on it, but something definitely wasn’t right. So, you began searching the dark woods with your eyes. 

There was no one there but you could feel like someone was watching you. It wasn’t your pack, they were all sniffing the ground and catching a prey’s scent. 

Ragnar nudged your face to get your attention and headed deeper into the forest. As alphas it was up to the two of you to lead the hunt. You followed the scent of a deer who was clearly wounded. The moment you caught it’s scent you had forgotten about the feeling of an eerie presence. 

The wolf was hungry and you couldn’t deny it food. Especially with fresh blood and warm tracks. You ducked your head down and swallowed a mouthful of snow to hide your breath. Ragnar did the same along with the rest of the pack. 

You veered off to the right with Lagertha, Bjorn, Ubbe, and Hvitserk following you. Ragnar moved off to the left with Ivar, Rollo and Sigurd. The pack moved swiftly between trees until they found what they were looking for. A lone Doe making a call for it’s fawn. Unfortunately you weren’t the fawn, you were it’s death. 

Ragnar moved in first to startled the deer and you jumped right in, sinking your teeth into her shoulder. Lagertha grabbed ahold of her neck and pulled down. Ragnar grabbed ahold of her front leg and the rest of the pack helped pull her down to the ground. 

You and Ragnar shared your meal together when something zipped by your peripheral vision. You raised your head and turned. Another wolf! One that didn’t belong here! 

It quickly turned and took off deeper into the forest. You licked your bloodied lips and went back to eating. This was something you would have to bring to Ragnar’s attention later. 

***  
“What did you want to talk to me about?” Ragnar asked as he seated himself on the bed and removed his boots. 

“I saw another wolf in the woods. It was watching us.” You replied. 

Ragnar stopped and looked up at you. “Are you sure it wasn’t the fawn that doe was looking for?” 

“I know what I saw. It was a big grey wolf, an alpha like you but it’s color almost covered it’s whole body. We have to alert the pack and go back to find it. What if it’s here to attack us?” 

Ragnar chuckled. “I didn’t sense a stray wolf, let alone an alpha.” 

“But I saw it with my own eyes! Ragnar it was like us and if it’s looking for territory then we need to be on guard. I want us to go back to the woods and find it!” You argued. 

“What purpose would that do? Hmm? You were the only one to see this wolf. Am I right?” He questioned. 

You scowled. “It doesn’t matter Ragnar. I know it was there and we have to make sure it’s not here to do any harm.” 

Ragnar huffed. “Let me ask you something, after you saw the wolf you said it took off. Yes? Maybe it accidentally breached our territory and once it saw us it ran away. If there was a threat I would have sensed it.” 

“But you didn-” 

“I would have sensed it. Now come to bed. I wish to have you again.” He smiled up at you and reached to pull you towards him. 

You swung an opened palm right to his face and he fell back on the bed. 

“I am so mad at you!” You shouted before you took off to find a private place to hide. 

The anger of your argument with Ragnar had caused the wolf inside you to rage. She forced you to your knees and your bones immediately began to snap and the fur grew over your entire body. If Ragnar didn’t want to investigate what you saw then you would just do it yourself. Alone. 

You ran right through the dark streets and headed for the woods. Snow had covered the ground very fast and the white flakes that continued falling, showed no sign of stopping. But snow or no snow, you could still track that lone wolf you had seen earlier during the hunt. 

You tilted your nose to the pile of snow and sniffed. It was faint but his scent was still there. You followed the scent, deeper and deeper into the forest. He was close. So close. 

And that’s when you saw him! He stood tall and alert just as you did. He was an alpha, you could tell just by his stance in confidence. And while your instincts were pulling at you to go at him full force, something didn’t seem right. 

You were now a couple of miles away from Kattegate. And you could have been wrong but you couldn’t help feel nervous about his motive. You were now single, lost without your pack and he wasn’t alone. The sound of snow crunching and growling made you look around. 

There wasn’t time to count wolves. This was an ambush. You had to retreat and warn the rest of your pack. Just as you turned to run away a pair of sharp teeth snapped at your face. You spun faster and found that they now surrounded you in a full circle. 

Caged in by a pack of wolves. 

You moved back and began a slow gallop, passing each wolf in a desperate search for an empty space to run through. They were tightly packed together, and they were starting to creep closer towards you. There wasn’t time for you to kick your head back and howl to your pack. This was now a full on attack. 

You snapped your jaws at the wolf closest to you. Then it seemed like they were all on you. The alpha, a big grey wolf rushed in on your side and clamped his jaws on your back. You turned to snap your jaws at him and you felt teeth sink into your back left leg. 

With all your might, you jumped up but the Alpha still had his teeth sinking into you. Another one came right for your chest and nipped at you. You lunged forward and clenched your jaws right on his cheek. 

He let out a loud yelp and stepped back. As they all got closer you started to realize something. They were all males in this pack. Not a single female. It was a possibility that they were attempting to make you a part of their pack. 

Male werewolves outnumbered Females 12 to 1. Female werewolves were becoming a rare occurrence. That was when you realized, the rogue pack wasn’t here to attack the pack. They were here for you. 

But you refused to go down without a fight. You let out a loud growl and felt your chest vibrate. All the wolves surrounding you stopped and even took a step further back. There was only one wolf left to deal with. 

The alpha still had his jaws digging into you. You felt his body rumble above yours and you tried to turn to look at him, to challenge him. But he was a fast one. He lunged himself on top of you and snapped right at your face. 

You ducked your head and backed up in an attempt to shake him off of you. He found a perfect spot to grip you. Right at the nape of your neck. You tried wrenching yourself free and let out a loud yelp as he crushed his jaws deeper inside your skin. The scent of your own blood filled the air. 

The alpha let out another growl and began dragging you deeper into the forest. You turned your head despite the pain and lunged at him with your teeth bared. The Alpha let out a loud bark and you felt sharp pain digging in your back leg. A couple of wolves had taken the opportunity to grip their teeth inside your back leg and pulled you right off your feet. 

Now you were on your back, belly exposed. The alpha nipped at your side and when you tried to bite him you felt another sharp pain in your front left leg. You braced for the feel of the alpha’s teeth. But it never came. Instead, he simply began rubbing himself against you. 

It was called a scent roll. He was bathing you in his scent to stake his claim over you. But who was he to do such a thing? He wasn’t part of your pack and you refused to allow him to gain any control of you. While his pack had forced you to roll belly-up, it was not what you had intended to do. 

Your anger burned inside you and for a split second you forgot the pain you were feeling inside you. You snapped your jaws left and right and plowed right through the pack. They could not have you! You wouldn’t let them take you. 

Pain shot through your front left leg and your back right leg but you still found the strength inside you to run away. The pack was following you in a fast pursuit. You had to get to the river and signal a howl to your pack. 

The cold wind whistled between the trees and the sound of the rogue pack started to get closer. You came to a halt at the bank of the river and threw your head back to release a mighty howl. Just as the alert was sounded you were impacted by the alpha. 

He rammed right into your side, nipping at your face. 

*** 

Floki was sitting in his cabin, carving a small boat when he heard the howl. It nearly pierce right through his ears and made him jump up. Helga emerged from the private room, eyes widened with worry. 

“That’s Y/N’s howl.” 

Floki slammed his axe into the wooden bench and began taking off his tunic. “Helga, run back to Kattegate, gather the pack.” He began kicking off his boots. 

“Floki, what are you going to do?” Helga asked. 

“Don’t you worry about me, Helga. Just do as I ask. That howl was a call for a help. It was distressed. I need to see what’s going on.” 

Floki felt his bone begin to snap and the sound of crunching filled the room as he shifted into a wolf. Helga wasn’t far behind. He broke off into a full run while she veered off to the right, towards kattegate. 

*** 

Ivar was crawling towards the great hall when the sound of a howl had disturbed him. He had planned on seeing Y/N to ask her what she had seen earlier. He knew his father was skeptical and there was an argument. Everyone in the whole pack could feel the tension coming off of Ragnar from miles away. Not to mention the words that were screamed shortly before she left. 

“Y/N?” Ivar asked quietly. 

He didn’t give himself a second to think it through. His hands pulled his tunic off and the wolf inside him emerged hastily. His useless legs snapped behind him and became full of strength. His ears twitched and he lifted his snout up to smell the air. 

Y/N’s scent was faint but he would be able to find her. He watched Ragnar run out of the cabin and come to a halt. 

“You didn’t happen see Y/N on your way in, did you?” 

Ivar shook his head. 

Other members of the pack had quickly began to gather in the streets. Ragnar raised his head. 

“Helga?” He asked. 

Ivar spun around and saw a beautiful wolf with faint grey and brown fur on her back. The scent in the air told him his father was right. 

Helga barked and spun around, heading back towards the woods. Ragnar fell to his knees beside Ivar and immediately began to shift into his wolf. He took off after Helga and Ivar quickly followed behind him. The rest of the pack was still in mid shift but they would catch up soon. 

With their queen in distress, there was no time to spare. 

*** 

You had engaged in a full on fight with the alpha. He wanted to take you and you were refusing to allow it. No matter what wounds and bites he had delivered you quickly counter his attacks with your own sharp bites. And it worked for the most part until he lunged for your shoulder and shook his head. His grip was nice and tight and this time he wasn’t letting go. 

But this didn’t mean you had lost the fight. Much like Ivar, you were clever and could think fast when it was needed in any situation. You crouched on your front paws and began stepping back. 

The alpha was so engaged in keeping you in his grip, he didn’t notice the small cliff you were heading towards. It was a dangerous plan but it was all you had left. You felt the ground end behind you and you began to hang off the cliff. 

The two of you rolled down and parted right before you reached the half frozen water. The ice broke upon your impact and the freezing water consumed your body. You kept your head above the water and tried breaking the rest of the ice to get to the other side. 

A quick peek over your shoulder allowed you to see the alpha about 10 feet swimming towards you. The rest of his pack were coming down the cliff to follow their alpha. 

A loud howl shot through the air and you snapped your head forward to see a black wolf with dark brown patches in his fur and a white chest. 

Floki! 

You paddled your arms and kicked yourself through the freezing water. Floki ran up to the river, curling his teeth and snarling at the pack that was following you. The alpha was getting closer to you he had come mere inches from your fur. 

There was a loud splash and the sound of another deep growl. Ragnar was in the river baring his teeth to the other alpha. When finally you reached across Floki came to you, his snout sniffing your wounds. 

Ivar ran right to you and immediately began licking your face. The whole pack of Kattegate had shown up to aide you. Your eyes shifted to everyone and you turned around to see what they were all looking at. 

Ragnar pulled himself out of the river and shook his fur. The rogue pack had also crossed the river, all their bodies standing tall, ready to fight. You limped towards Ragnar to fill your position as the Alpha female. Despite your wounds you still had to fight for your pack and Kattegate. 

This didn’t scare them off like you hoped. The alpha approached you fast in an attempt to grab you. Ragnar lunged forward, getting between the two of you and snapped his jaws at the alpha’s face. They collided, both trying to get on top. 

Ivar ran ahead, targeting another black wolf. He ducked his head down and went right for his throat. The wolf fell off his feet from the impact and snapped at Ivar’s face as he tried to go in for the kill. 

Lagertha and Aslaug slowly trotted beside you along with Bjorn and Ubbe. You started off as a slow trot but then broke off into a full run towards the rogue pack. Your pack clashed into the other, teeth bared, and ready to bite. 

It wasn’t until after you began fighting again that the rougue alpha finally decided to accept his defeat. He pulled himself free from Ragnar’s grip and began bolting back across the river with his pack following him. You watched as they crossed the river and when the alpha was back on dry land he shot you one last look. 

A look that said “I’ll be back for you.” 

***   
After the long walk home you shifted back into your human form and went for a nice hot bath. You were alone but that didn’t last long. Ragnar entered the room with only his trousers on. 

“Okay… ” He sighed. “Maybe…you were right.” 

You shot him a glare. “You think so?” 

He played with the white cloth in his hand for a second before kneeling beside the tub and dipping it in the hot water. 

“They tore you up pretty bad, but you’ll be alright.” He gently placed the wet rag to your neck. 

You hissed in pain and Ragnar cringed. “At least we know it’s a pack now. Not just a lone wolf.” 

“A pack of males. The alpha looking for a female to mate with.” Ragnar added in as he began gently pressing the cloth to your bloodied chest. 

“I think that’s why they came here. A pack of males wont last without females to breed with.” You replied. 

“That is true. But unfortunately for them, you’re taken by me and I won’t let them have you. Nor will Ivar.” 

You rested your head back and sighed. 

“What are we going to do?” 

“We’ll talk with the pack and let them know that we are going to war. Come tomorrow night when the moon is full, we will hunt. Only this time, it won’t be deer.” 

You blinked at his words. 

A war among wolves. It was inevitable with a place like Kattegate. You only hoped your pack would be the one to come out on the top. Cause if not, it would mean death for you all. 

*** 

Ivar roared in anger and tossed his axe right into the wall. His uncle ducked just in the nick of time. 

“Calm yourself Ivar! She was not killed!” Rollo argued. 

“You said you would find a way for me to defeat Ragnar. Not set Y/N up to get kidnapped by a pack of males!” Ivar growled between his teeth. 

“I said I would create an opening for you to beat him! You should have taken the chance to fight him when he was busy fighting the other alpha!” Rollo snapped. 

“And how is it that this rogue alpha agreed to fight Ragnar in the first place? What did you promise him?” Ivar questioned. 

Rollo only clenched his jaw and sent glares to his nephew. 

“More importantly, who is he? Huh?” 

Rollo sighed. “His name… Is King Harald.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was enjoyed. I definitely liked writing this one. I only wish I could post the pictures for the wolves with the vikings characters on here. But if you wish to see it simply look this work up on tumblr. Im on there as Lupy22 and it has the link to the pictures. If theres enough comments I may make another chapter ^_*


End file.
